Staying Warm
by Dinora
Summary: Naoe Kanno momentarily stays home in Japan after Operation Barbossa, but is called in to report to her new jointer fighter wing. She meets her new comrades and fights the Neuroi in an attempt to fulfill her personal "want": for everyone to be safe, despite being unconventional and stubborn. Basically, a collection of stories about Naoe and her involvement in the 502nd: drabbles.


**This is my first SW fanfic, go easy on me. And of course its about my favorite character. **

**I didn't think it would get so long. Sorry about that. **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

Naoe Kanno was restless. She didn't need to announce it, although she wanted to. Looking outside, she watched the leaves flutter in the breeze, the wind chime tinkling, and the smell of summer wove in and about the house. Kanno felt tempted to get up and grab some paper and a pen to write poetry, but the heat wouldn't let her. And it seemed pointless.

She had always preferred the cold. The heat made her irritated, warm, and tired. Terrible for daily tasks. She idly scratched her leg, as she was stretched out on the back porch, a great view for the carefully maintained small garden. Worst of all, she couldn't concentrate.

"Nao? Naooooooe!" Kanno sprung up, already in the seiza position. "H-Hai!?" Her older sister stepped into view, smiling. "No need to be so formal, you're home now, aren't you?" Kanno relaxed her shoulders but not her rear or legs: no matter what, she was younger than her sister. And in her house as well.

She was carrying a platter with two empty cups and a cup of tea. Kanno's stomach lurched. Why were they drinking hot things when it was already hot? As if reading her mind, her sister answered. "They say its good for you—balances your temperature and mind." She smiled and poured for the both of them. "Thank you." Kanno spoke and sipped. Sencha. Of course.

There were more teas by the pot: individually wrapped packets of varying sizes and colors. "Are those from foreign lands?" Kanno asked. "Yes, I've been meaning to try them. With you of course." She smiled warmly and Kanno felt sweat drip down her back. "Yo-You could've just drank it without me, you know." She downed the rest of the tea and crossed her legs.

Her sister smiled once more. They spent some time in silence before Kanno spoke up again. "…I'm scheduled to leave two days from now. A telegram came in from my superiors. I'll be going back to the West." She paused, watching her sister's expression. As usual, it was unflappable. "Is that so…do you know where you're going?" Kanno shook her head.

"Hmm, just when you came back, you're leaving again. Then again, that's the way of the military." She sipped her sencha again.

Kanno wriggled in her seat.

"It'll be alright, Nao, don't worry." Her sister gently chided. "I'm not worrying about that, its something else." Kanno mumbled. It was apparent. The large house, crowded and stuffed with books as it was, was entirely empty, save for one person. Kanno's parents were traveling, in an attempt to stay away from the house due to Naoe's entry into the military. They were appalled when Naoe told them she was applying. They may have let her stay at home during brief visits but they seemed to disappear too conveniently.

As long as she's here though.

"What is it?"

Naoe looked up, lost in thought. "Huh? Oh, I mean, I'm, I'm worried about you." She blushed a bit. "I'll miss you more than my mom and dad." She was succumbing to the heat. The tea, the sun, her sister's intense yet gentle stare. "A-A-Anyway, I can take on the Neuroi. I'm not scared of them." She gulped.

Her sister sipped more tea and Naoe could glimpse a faint blush on her cheeks. "Well, I wasn't expecting that, but thank you Nao." Kanno nodded. She continued to speak. "Make sure you give me your address once you arrive, alright? For now though, I think you've tolerated the heat." She smiled and got up, smoothing her clothes. She was wearing a yukata, with brilliant colors and simple yet complex geometric patterns.

"I-I-Is that a new yukata?" Kanno struggled to ask. Her sister nodded. "They had a special at the local fabric store and I couldn't take my eyes off of it." Indeed. It was splendid and the craftsmanship was spot on. "You did a good job."

"Thank you Nao." She picked up the tray and exited, only to come back again. "Nao?" She had a request on her face and despite the age difference, Kanno always thought her sister had a lovely, youthful face. Perhaps it was her long, black hair that shimmered and never tangled. Perhaps…

"Yes, Nee-san?"

"Could you come with me to the market?

* * *

It was much hotter outside but Kanno kept quiet. She adjusted her jinbei secretly to air her damp flesh. She was sweating incredibly. Her older sister, on the other hand, radiated coolness. They soon made it to the market. Dozens upon dozens of carts, stands, tables full of all sorts of products, from food to fabric. People milled about, some with fans, some without, and other ways to beat the heat.

She spotted a child run by holding shaved ice, dyed with red colored syrup. Kanno couldn't help but stare at it. "Nao?" She jumped. "Yes?" Her sister giggled. "Would you like one of those?" Kanno was delighted. "Yes, please!" They went to the seller and he soon gave them two cones, both cherry flavored.

They walked around, the heat not as bad, browsing the goods and running into neighbors. Of course they wanted to talk to her. "How's your training?" "Are you going back to fight?" "What about the West, huh? What was it like?" "Good job!" "Keep up the hard work!" "Get 'em for us!" Kanno answered the questions as curt as possible and appreciated the kind words.

"Wow, you're like a celebrity!" Her sister exclaimed, as their past teacher had congratulated Kanno. "Not so. There's others much more skilled with hundreds of kills." That was true. The navy academy was full of strong, stubborn folks just like her, training and fighting. It led to a somewhat disagreeable atmosphere as others often teased Kanno for her attitude.

The day was dimming and the sun was beginning to set. Kanno noticed that her sister was leading her to one last stop before returning to the house. It was the watermelon seller. "Hey! I was hoping you would come by!" Kanno smiled. Here was someone that she could get along with. "Of course, I can't miss out on your melons." Kanno leaned into them and knocked on some, the strange, resounding noise echoing back. "They just don't have them like this in the West!" The seller, a middle-aged old man, grizzled and bright, laughed loudly. "Well, I wonder, what do they have out there in the West?"

Kanno squinted, trying to remember. They certainly did not have a lot of fruits or Fuso food for that matter, but some of it was great. "In Karsland, they had a lot of meat and potatoes. It was very interesting that they could make so many different types of meals." The seller concentrated. "Hmmm…just meat and potatoes? Doesn't sound very healthy."

Then, Kanno remembered something else as well. "Ah! Their alcohol was really strong though!" The seller then grinned. "Well, how would you know that, Kanno?" She faltered a bit. "Ah, well…" And she felt a scary aura surrounding her sister. "Umm, well, I had some, but not a lot. As small as it was, it burned my entire insides." It was not a pleasant experience: some way or another, she found herself drinking someone else's cup during dinner. Vodka, they called it.

"Well, I think you would want something cooling yer insides, instead, right? Take your pick!" At that, Kanno took two round watermelon, carrying them easily. "These will do. How much?" The seller shook his head. "For a young spitfire like you fighting for all of us, its free of charge." Kanno chuckled. "Thanks." They waved him off and started walking back home.

Once home, Kanno was about to split open the watermelon, with her hand. The juicy interior…the delicious taste…the cooling sensation…until her sister brandished a knife and motioned her to move. Soon, they were out on the back porch, watching the sun come down. And after slices and pieces, Kanno was lying on the floor, content. "No sleeping after eating," her sister scolded. "You'll get fat."

Kanno grumbled but nonetheless sat up and helped her clean. They quickly finished and sat down to enjoy the night breeze; well, at least Kanno enjoyed it. Her sister shivered and Kanno got up to give her a small blanket. "Thank you."

"I forgot you get cold easily."

"Mmhmm. I prefer the heat."

"Bleh."  
"I imagine it was very cold in Europe…."

Kanno remembered the cold, harsh winds, the seemingly relentless snowstorms, and the chill that never went away. She liked it a lot, surprising her superiors and fellow Witches. Of course, they could always use the heating provided by their powers but Naoe preferred to feel the cold.

"Very. I don't think you would like it."

"Hmm, well, I wouldn't mind going to Europe one of these days."

Europe was strange. The inhabitants, locations, technology, even the natural parts, like huge forests and towering mountains, people of different creeds and nations. It was overwhelming, at first, but Kanno adapted quickly. "Maybe we can go to Gallia sometime…" Kanno gently suggested. Her sister listened. "Well, the weather's not as harsh, and there's a lot to do."

"That sounds great."

Another spell of silence. Kanno breathed and tried to not think. Thinking about training, specializing her power, the Neuroi, her family, and whatnot. It was calm in the house. But what about other homes? Could they exit their houses without worry of bombs? Miasma? Would they ever come back? Would the house even be there?

Before the war, Kanno did not worry about such things. She worried about satisfying her parent's wishes, completing books, homework, and whether or not she could prove herself. What little things to worry about! When it began, though, chaos broke out. Her parents cared naught for the war: some Fusoans still thought that. They were safe. They could spend the day lazing about and buy watermelon without worrying about anything.

Maybe that's what provoked her to help. Her love of Gallia, perhaps, as well: a want to see the world that was only glimpsed in books and conversations. Her powers had awoken around that same time: from the meek girl to a steadfast soldier.

Maybe that's why she wanted to leave. Not two days from now, but perhaps this evening. But she couldn't.

"You have a lot of things on your mind. I can see it on your face." Her sister had been watching her. Kanno couldn't deny that. "Yeah. I do."

Her sister took a book and flipped through it idly before speaking up again. "You know, I worry about you. You're still young. To think that this war is forcing girls to fight…" She sighed. "I don't know. But, I do appreciate what you've done. Others too. But…"

"But what?"

"Don't forget to think about yourself."

Kanno was taken aback by that statement. "Wh-Wh-What?!" She sputtered. "Of course I take care of myself, I take baths, eat, train—" She stopped upon seeing her sister's furrowed brow. "Not just that, Kanno. I mean, what do you want for yourself? What does Kanno want?"

Her sister stared back at her, waiting.

"…What I want?"

Now that was something she never asked herself. Kanno simply took things upon her-self and tried her best to achieve them, in her own way. "…I want everyone to be safe."

"I know. But what about yourself? You can't, you can't keep doing things for others benefits!" Her sister nearly shouted. Kanno felt threatened. "Well, that's what I need to do! I have the skills, I have the determination! I don't have a right to want!" She was furious. Of course she should fight! "Its not just young girls they need, there's all sorts of people. And those that can fight, they have to be gifted. It's my duty to use those powers for the good of everyone!"

She stopped, trying to catch her breath. She had stood up, her fists clasped and her body ready for anything. Her sister didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, but, I can't be selfish. Not with everything going on."

Her sister stayed silent.

Kanno realized that this was the first time they fought.

She didn't like it. She was supposed to fight someone else.

She exited the room, mumbling goodnight, and went to her room. There, she tried to sleep. Even though the night was cool, she could feel heat. She was burning. Inside. A ceaseless fire. She didn't know what it was but she tried to quell it.

It would take hours before she slept.

* * *

She woke up before the sun did. She was stretching and practicing her attacks. Kanno wished that the navy allowed her to bring her weapon home: cleaning and maintaining it would pass the time. After that, she went outside to run, past houses, across fields, and back home once more.

She prepared for the bath and went in, soaking in the warm water. This was something she missed a lot. The baths in Europe were too quick and impersonal—it seemed like some of the soldiers didn't even wash their-selves.

After that, she went to her room to read until she smelled something cooking in the kitchen. Kanno got up to go, but stopped. What would happen? She scowled. To think she yelled at her sister…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she spoke up. "Nao? Are you hungry?"

She was. It was a busy morning. "Yes!"

She waited for something. Good or bad?

"Well, come here then."

Kanno let out the breath she was holding and exited the room. In the kitchen, her sister had prepared some ingredients. She looked back at her. "Good morning! I hope you're ready."

"Ready for-?" Her sister held out an apron. "Here, put this on. Before you leave, Kanno, I want to teach you how to make okayu." Kanno took the apron and tied it on, moving closer to her sister. "Hey about last night…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I know you meant well, and—" Her sister patted her on the head and rubbed her hair, making it more unruly. "I'm sorry too. I get emotional and well, its hard to watch you leave. However, if you leave and I have the knowledge that you'll be alright, it won't be as bad."

Kanno nodded. "Alright. Lets get cooking!"

The charitable way to describe her attempt was worthy for effort rather than result. They went on, making more and more food, until they realize that there was a lot to eat. They laughed and invited other over, making a thing of it, a sort of farewell event for Kanno.

Night fell again and Kanno slept, waking once more to her usual routine and as she came back, she didn't see her sister. "I wonder…" She walked around the house and one of the rooms was closed. "Hmm?" Kanno opened it and found her sister crouched over something. With a cry she turned around and hid what she had in her hands. "Oh! Kanno! You scared me!" She laughed and edged near a desk to put the items away.

"Hey, what were you doing?"

" I wasn't doing anything."

"…are you hiding something?"

"No! Not at all!"

Kanno did not press the matter but was curious nonetheless. The rest of the day was spent preparing Kanno for her trip. She would report to the academy and make her way to the navy cruiser: it was headed for Europe and would leave at an exact time. Kanno didn't bring much stuff save for her usual military attire and some books. Her sister stated that she would send her stuff later on. "I don't know how long you'll be gone, but make sure you write, okay?"

Kanno smiled. "Of course I will."

* * *

That was three months ago, Kanno remembered, before she came here. She wasn't sure where she would be but she was stationed in Orussia with a group made up of Witches all over the world. Some faces were familiar: Commanding Officer Rall, whom she heard of and fought with during Operation Barbossa, and Warrant Officer Sadoka, known for being Commander Sakamoto's wingman. Although she came much later compared to the rest of them. The others were new: she remembered meeting a girl her size that was very kind and proved to be a great teacher at dogfighting. Then, a quiet Gallian skilled in healing. A girl from Suomus that was very unlucky, although Kanno thought she was too modest. A tall girl that infuriated her sometimes but she regarded as a crucial member as she had saved her many, many times. And then—

"P/O Kanno?"

Kanno jerked up at the mention of her name. "Yes!?" It was Aleksandra. Kanno was still unable to pronounce her family name correctly but she told her to call her by her first name. She was standing in the doorway holding a package. "This arrived for you in the mail." Kanno mentally smacked herself for not checking mail and making Aleksandra come all the way here. "Ah, thank you very much." She took the box and placed it on a nearby chair.

"If I may ask, is that from your family?" Kanno whirled about. "Huh? Oh, its, um, from my sister, actually." Aleksandra nodded. "That's good. Well, I shall leave you be. Oh, and Shimohara will be making dinner tonight." Kanno, out of habit, saluted her. Aleksandra giggled. "I'll take that you're excited for that." She left and Kanno relaxed. Aleksandra made her both nervous and calm, if that made any sense. The girl was very skilled, in both fighting and interaction.

Sometimes she got mad, her pale face turning as red as a tomato, reminding Kanno of her fierce familiar. Sometimes she came up with such a brilliant plan for the next fight, which she would try to follow, and provided whatever they needed. Truly, an accomplished Witch.

Kanno saw the box and started to open it before she could get lost in thought. Inside was a bundled form, covered in paper, with a letter on top along with a container of konpeito candy. Kanno smiled. She had been craving sweets lately. She picked up the letter and read. It was the usual: how were you, this happened, I hope you're all right, and a sweet goodbye.

However, something was different. There was more scrawled on the back:

_"Kanno! Remember the thing you were asking about? Well, its finally finished. It's a bit different from making yukatas. I know you like the cold but one should always dress warmly. I hope you like it."_

Kanno was intrigued and took out the bundle. It was carefully wrapped in papers so as to not be damaged. Then, it was revealed. Kanno was taken aback. The material was sheer and soft while also being long and thick. The colors were vibrant, golden yellow and dark green, reminding her of the trees and sun outside. She touched it over and over, smoothing it. She made this…

Kanno wrapped it around her neck and tied it, only because she wasn't sure how else to wear it and that she didn't want it to fly away. It had been cold but it was slightly warmer now, not that Kanno cared. But, she sniffed the scarf. She could smell hints of home, the gentle scents.

It was perfect.

Right away, she started writing a letter to her sister. What happened on the first day. And how truly grateful she was for the scarf.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
